


h-hewwo mr camus?

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, but sinah dared me to post this so, it’s bad because it is, this was originally for our small utapri discord server’s empty cursed fanfic channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: adapted from that obama rp meme. u kno the one





	h-hewwo mr camus?

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo pwease join the discord server if you can we awe vewy vewy lonewy (´・ω・｀) http://ranranmaruu.tumblr.com/post/172768491073/shining-live-discord

“H-hewwo is anybody thewe?” Reiji calls out nervously. It was so very dark and cold, the brown haired male wasn’t sure where he was or how long he was here. In the cave, he hears waves near him, slowly lapping at the rocky shore.

  
“H-hewwo pwease somebody hewp me, H-ewwo!!” he yells out again, his voice echoing off the stony walls.

  
Then, he feels the water at his feet, he steps back, panicking.

  
“Nonononono hewwo!! Hewwo! Hewp me!!!”

  
“God wwest your soul.” Another voice says, and Reiji squints to see another figure in the distance. The water is up to his knees.

  
“Hewwo! Ma’am why awe you doing this to me Hewwo! Hewp me pwease!”

The figure comes closer and the drowning male recognizes him immediately.

  
“M-mr camus is that you Hewwo! Pwease hewp me i seem to be in a wittle bit of twubble mr camus hewwo H-hewwo!”

  
As the figure comes closer, the water also rises, and Reiji’s bottom torso is completely submerged.

  
“Pwease Mr Camus Pwease save me i downt want to die,” Reiji pleads as the water gets higher. There was no answer.

  
“H-hewwo mr camus awe you still thewe?”

  
Camus comes closer and Reiji is relieved, Mr. Camus might save him!

  
“M-mr camus pwease im drowning H-hewwo im scawed,” he’s on his tiptoes, the water lapping at the base of his neck.

  
“I’ll do anything fow you mr camus pwease hewp!”

  
“Anything?” the deep, smooth voice asked.

  
Reiji tried to nod eagerly, his head was the only body part left that was above water.

  
“Anything for you mr camus :3”

  
“Then perish.”

  
And the water swallowed what was left of him.


End file.
